My Pink Haired Badboy
by Lovex1
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, the famed Gang Leader of Fairy Tail, viewed life as nothing but a corrupted and boring game. That is until he met the blonde beauty who changed the rules entirely. But... who exactly was she? And why couldn't he stop thinking about her? Requested by Hatsune Cherry(:
1. Chapter 1: Who is she?

CHAPTER 1

Magnolia Academy.

Not only known for their exceptional academics or athletics and extremely large budget but also gained its fame from its infestation of gangs. Particularly one.

Class 3-A, during class periods it serves as a public area for education. During lunch, however, it harbors the young members of the gang Fairy Tail. Regular students are welcomed to enter the classroom during breaks, that is if they don't mind not coming out in one piece. Or so they say.

"You know Sensei..." a handsome, pink-haired boy stood in the empty, forbidden classroom. Beneath him was a naked woman, moaning as he thrusted into her against the desk. "I'm expected something in return for my kindness today."

Natsu Dragneel.

Fairy Tail's leader and the city's most feared and admired gangster.

The moaned, clawing at the wooden surface she was pressed up against. "A-Anything."

Natsu chuckled, squeezing onto her nipple, feeling her walls clench around his dick at her climax. "I'll expect my record is wiped clean by tomorrow morning, then?"

The woman widened her eyes, "But... I can't. That's not only school but government property."

Natsu chuckled, pulling out of her. "You wouldn't want the rumor of dear Mrs. Ramerse fucking her precious student spread around school and eventually get back to your husband. He's a cop right? You should have no problem wiping my data clean." The devilish boy flipped open his phone, a light up picture of the erotic, nude teacher glowing brightly. He smiled, pressing the device against his lips. "You're the best, Sensei."

The woman widened her eyes, "I can't believe I fell for it!" She continued to yell, verge of tears as the boy simply lifted up his pants, throwing her clothes onto her bare skin.

"Hurry it up, would you?" Natsu walked back towards the back corner desk, "My gang has been waiting to come inside for a while now."

The woman stared at him in disbelief. "You are such a bastard." She slipped on her clothing aggressively before slamming the door open. Along the sides of the walls were all of the Fairy Tail gangsters, each chuckling at the sight of her. She paused, taking a moment to glare at the intimidating teenagers before storming off.

One by one, the thugs walked into the empty classroom, each separating to their different spots. A buff, yellow-haired male, Laxus Dreyar, a scar sewing one of his eyes closed, laughed, "You're such a cruel bastard."

Natsu leaned on his hand, scrolling through his phone in boredom. "It's not like anyone forced the cougar to fuck me. Besides," He yawned, "I don't want the cops or the threaten of expulsion on my ass."

A beautiful girl with crimson hair, Erza Scarlet, leaned on her desk, scratching the wood with her nail. "The bitch shouldn't of done shit if she doesn't want something equally as fucked up in return."

"I swear humans get stupider and stupider everyday." Sting Eucliffe, a light-haired blonde whom was leaned back in his seat, groaned.

A pitch-black haired boy next to Sting, Rogue Cheney, nodded laying his head on the wooden surface. A white-haired, gorgeous girl was leaned up against the white board, staring at her fellow gang members. Mirajane Strauss was her name. "You know you're human."

_Humanity is corrupted. _Natsu stared at his cellphone for a moment before closing his eyes and letting out a sigh. "It's really unfortunate." Natsu yawned, pulling the cellular down and gazing out the window. "The world is just too fucked up because of shit we do."

"It's a little late to be saying that, isn't it _Gang Leader_?" Gray Fullbuster, a raven-haired boy chuckled, throwing a rubber wall into the ceiling repeatedly as a form of entertainment.

Natsu sighed, "Since we were born into this world, might as well play its bullshit game."

"Spare me the soliloquy." A buff male with piercings all along his body moaned. Name: Gajeel Redfox.

The pink-haired leader leaned back into his chair, "I'm not going to the base tonight."

"Why? You tired of the gang shit already?" The beautiful Cana Alberona grinned, her legs crossed over her desk.

Natsu closed his eyes, tilting his chin towards the ceiling, "I got some shit to do with my dad."

"Do you not find it weird that the next heir to Dragneel Inc. is the most feared gangster in Magnolia?" Erza grinned.

"Don't give me that shit." Natsu hissed, "A gang is just as fucked up as any business. It's all a damn game, I just decided to pass the time by playing with two pieces."

Sting chuckled, "You have way too much power for a 17 year old fucking dude."

"A 17 year old dude whose saved your ass more time than the human mind can count." Gray threw the ball at the blonde, earning an annoyed growl from Sting.

Before Sting could retort or start a fight, the bell interrupted them. The gang let out annoyed and tired sighs before standing up and walking out. Natsu stood in front the gang, exiting the room to a crowd of students. The pink-haired leader walked to his locker, a couple of his fellow gang members following him as though they were his body guards.

"N-Natsu..." A smaller girl, with a huge bust stood beside the boy's locker with a large blush on her face. "Um... Well it's just that, you never called me after that time and I was just wondering-"

Natsu stared at her, making the girl stop mid sentence in intimidation. "Aria or something, right?" He shut the locker, turning away from the girl. "I had a good time but, I'm afraid I can't waste your time anymore. That would just be cruel."

"No!" Aria yelled, "I think I love you!"

Natsu rolled his eyes, _Jesus girls are so quick to say that shit._

He turned around and smiled, patting the girl on the head. "I'm afraid I'm incapable of loving someone, Aria. Please don't make this harder than it needs to be."

Aria's eyes glazed with tears and she nodded, her friends comforting her. "I will wait for you, Natsu!"

The pink-haired leader turned around, immediately changing his expression to a frown. Gajeel laughed beside him, "You're such full of shit."

Natsu yawned, walking back towards Class 3-A, "Who the hell cares? It's just another girl. Unless their good at fighting or some shit like our girls, all they are, are holes."

"I wonder if everyone would love the all fearless Natsu if they knew what a bastard you are." A orange-haired boy laughed, Loke Leo, pushing up his glasses.

Natsu yawned, walking into the 3-A classroom that grew dead silent at his appearance. "I don't need anybody but Fairy Tail and my family. Everyone else is useless."

Cana leaned in towards Natsu's desk as the boy sat down, "You shouldn't say that so loud. You might only get laid once a day instead of five if the girls heard you say that."

Then the bell rang.

. . .

After school, Natsu found himself alone as the others ditched last period to go to the base. And here their leader was, going the opposite way, to his house. He walked across an empty parking lot behind some abandoned apartments. He thought there might have been some crime or something, judging by the cop car.

The pink-haired leader looked at it and continued walking until his shoulder was grabbed onto. Natsu turned around, meeting the gazed of some sort of clearly pissed off officer. "Do you need something?" Natsu growled, wanting to go home already.

"You're Natsu Dragneel right?" He spoke, grinning. There were several other officers, making Natsu wish he had some sort of weapon on him.

Natsu contemplating whether telling the truth or not, "Who the hell wants to know?"

Out of the car door slid the whore, Mrs. Ramerse. She had this face on, as though she were crying though it was clearly a hoax. "He's the one!" She fakely sobbed, "He's the one that raped me."

Natsu widened his eyes and clenched his jaw, "What the hell?" Instantly the cop pinned the pink-haired boy to the ground. Natsu let out an agitated breath and slammed his head into the cop's nose, standing up immediately.

"Asshole." The cop wiped out a black pole from his belt and hit it against Natsu's arms, as the boy blocked him.

"Are you fuckin' stupid?" Natsu fixed his uniform, "I didn't rape her. Her slut ass _agreed _to me fucking her."

The cop grinned menacingly, "So you did fuck my wife." He pulled out a gun as the others copied the action, "You son of a bitch."

_This world really was so fucked up._

"You're being pretty drastic there old man." Natsu chuckled, closing his eyes calmly. "She had to come running to her student since she was so frustrated. Don't blame me for your limp dick."

That was probably the wrong response since Natsu didn't have a gun or any form of weapon. Despite his combat skills, it meant nothing if a more than three lethal weapons were ready to shoot at anytime. Instantly, the man slammed the metal into Natsu's face, earning a pained grunt from the boy.

"Know your fucking place, you damned thug." The cop placed the gun next to Natsu's head so the boy had no choice but to take whatever was coming to him.

_The good guys are nothing but bad guys who got away with their shit. _Natsu thought as the man slammed his foot into the boy's stomach, sending him into the ground. Again, the man started to beat Natsu with the black stick, occasionally slamming the gun into his head.

"You know what would suck..." A blonde girl walked forward, her voice stopping the scene and leaving Natsu half-conscious. The cop growled at the girl as she grinned, holding her phone out to take more film. "What if perhaps... I don't know... this video went viral on the internet. 'Cops beat innocent boy in an abandoned parking lot.' Sounds good doesn't it?" She winked.

The cop walked forward, holding out his gun. "You bitch."

"I wouldn't do that." She giggled, turning her phone screen towards him. "You see, this number is the number for my father's dear friend, the head of the Police Department in Magnolia. Harris Fulgar. You know him right? Even if you shoot me, my finger will be able to click send faster than when my heart stops beating."

The cop stared at her and turned back to his wife and the other men who were shaking. The blonde smiled, "I'll delete it if you leave, and don't hurt him again."

"Fuck you both." He hissed retreating to his car. The other cops hesitated, staring at the most wanted thug in the area.

"Miss, you don't understand." One of them spoke as Mr and Mrs. Ramerse speeded away and disappeared into the street. "This is Natsu Dragneel, he is dangerous. The most feared gangster in Magnolia."

The girl lifted an eyebrow, shifting her gaze to the injured boy. "He looks like a regular student to me." She stepped forward, "Besides, there are easier methods to take care of criminals. Don't beat them half to death."

"The little bastard some how manages to wipe all of his criminal records clean. We don't have shit on him. It's better if we just kill him here."

The girl lifted both of her eyebrows and bent down, hovering the panting gang leader. "Ah, that's right. You cops think murder is the only way to stop someone." She smiled, "Personally, I think the world would be better without people who feel death is the only way to fix someone who has become 'bad.' So wouldn't that make it okay for me to shoot you too?"

"No..." One of them choked, backing up. Who was this chick? Was she apart of Fairy Tail? Why the hell was she protecting this gangster?

The girl giggled, holding out her phone, hovering her finger over the send button. "Ah, but who am I to say anything. If you think its okay, then I'm sure Harris would agree too, right?"

Right before her thumb pressed down, they all let out a loud yelp, stopping her. "Alright! We'll leave. Don't send the video, people will get the wrong idea."

The girl smiled brightly as they retreated, "I'm glad you agree."

As the cars sped away, she turned her attention to Natsu whom was coming back to reality. "Why the hell did you help me?"

She helped him sit up, "Oh no particular reason. Wouldn't you do the same if you saw a bunch of cops beating some kid?"

Natsu looked up and fully examined his savior. Blonde hair and a gorgeous, pale face with brown eyes that seemed to stamp themselves into his brain. "So what? Now that they told you I'm Natsu, are you going to send my information to that Harris friend of yours?"

The blonde blinked for a moment, a bit confused and then let out a small laugh. "Harris? I don't actually have his number, see..." She showed him the screen, "It's just my own email address. But, they were easy to trick, hm?"

Natsu stared at it then let out a sigh, brushing his hands through his hair, "You really are stupid, huh? What if that didn't work and he shot you?"

"Ah, then I would've died." She smiled, "But, I didn't. Why think of what could've happened when we've already received the end result? Don't you think its sort of useless to think that way?"

Natsu looked up to her. Who was this girl? What was she saying to him? Didn't she know who he was? The blonde helped him to his feet, "I'm sorry I can't treat your wounds. I don't have any first aid or anything."

Natsu shook his head, "I've taken worse wounds."

The girl nodded, "Well, don't get into more trouble, Mr. Dragneel." She turned around, waving her hand. "I'll see you around, criminal!"

He looked at her blonde hair until it completely disappeared. "That was weird." He whispered.

Blonde hair.

Pale face.

Brown eyes.

Somehow, that scene was the only thing that had occupied his mind. Her words. They repeated throughout his head, echoing with their beautiful sound. Who the fuck was she? What did she do to him?

**New story guys :) This chapter is short, merely because I am testing it out. Seeing how people like it and such! This genius creation was recommended by the beautiful and amazing Hatsune Cherry. Check her out, she's creative as hell! I hope you guys like this! Please leave reviews, it really helps me! I love you guys, stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2: Her name is?

CHAPTER 2

Natsu walked down the stairs of his large mansion, the morning light glowing from the tall windows. He yawned, tossing his head back, "I got no damn sleep." His body felt sluggish and his body was pleading his eye lids to shut. "This is annoying."

It was that damn girl's fault. All he could do since yesterday was think of her. He had no idea who she was and now he was indebted to her. How fucking annoying.

"Natsu-nii!" A small voice yelled from behind Natsu. Before the gang leader could turn around, he was nearly thrown off the steps by some unseen force.

Natsu looked down and sighed, "Romeo." He rubbed the purple locks of the young boy latched to his leg, "I've gotta go, buddy."

The kid's large brown eyes looked up to the pink-haired male, catching Natsu off guard. Brown eyes. Just like hers. Natsu shook his head in a desperate attempt to rid of his weird thoughts. "But Natsu is hurt. You need to rest!" Romeo frowned.

The onyx-eyed teen let out a chuckling breath before lightly prying his younger brother off of his body. "If this small sort of thing took me out, I wouldn't be as cool now would I?" Natsu pinched Romeo's cheek, whom hissed at the action. "I'll be back. You need to go to school too, idiot."

He descended into the limo out front that was waiting for him. His father was leaving at the same time, taking the limo next to Natsu's. "Would it kill you to wear your uniform properly?"

Natsu's tie was undone and his jacket was un-buttoned, as well as his shirt which was showing half of his chest and was untucked, hanging over his black pants. "It would. I can already feel the heart attack." Natsu grinned, slipping into the limo.

His father merely chuckled, "You're such a pain."

Then that was it. Natsu was off to school and his dad, Igneel, was off to work. The daily morning routine.

"You look distressed, young master." His driver snickered, looking at Natsu through the rearview.

Natsu looked out the window, "I met this girl yesterday..."

"Oh?" The driver sounded rather surprised, "Have you taken a liking to her?"

Natsu yawned, "Don't be stupid. Girls aren't meant to be liked, they're meant to be fucked."

"Oh yes, I'm sure that's exactly why your parents got married." The driver lifted an eyebrow, earning a stubborn roll of the eyes from Natsu.

"That's because my old man found his queen." Natsu yawned.

"Queen?"

The pink haired boy just shook his head, letting out a sigh as he closed his eyes. "Nevermind."

_Life was like a your own personal chess board._

Natsu's eyes slowly gazed back to the window, watching the students who had to walk to school, stroll in groups along the sidewalk.

_People serve as the pieces. You have your allies and friends as your pawns and you are the King._

A group of girls caught his eye, they were laughing. One of them was holding hands with a boy, both of them blushing like two annoying virgins.

_The Queen. She is the most powerful player._

_If you end up with one that doesn't even know how to play, you will end up losing. _

_She should be the smartest on the board._

_Perhaps she could even outwit her own King. _

_The girl who is able to beat the King, is worthy of becoming his Queen._

_But what girls know how to play chess these days?_

_They are all too boring._

"We are here." The driver spoke, interrupting Natsu's thought process. The boy looked out the window and immediately saw Erza and Gray waiting at the gate for him. The other students stared at the two as though they were both deadly predators that would snap at any second.

Natsu slid out of the car and everyone paused as the sight of the intimidating gang leader. The girls got closer, hearts serving as their pupils and the boys started to take pictures of their idol. Though, Natsu seemed to find their actions more or less non-existent to him or annoying if anything.

Gray nudged his elbow into Erza at the sight of his leader, "Natsu's here."

The busty red head opened a single eye, leaning off of the black gate, "As popular as ever."

As they neared Natsu, Erza lifted an eyebrow, examining the details on his face. "What happened to you?" She poked his bruise, earning a hiss from Natsu in return.

The three of them ignored the commotion around them as the students split apart, mostly out of fear, to get out of their way. "That whore teacher's cop husband jumped me with some other bastards."

Gray yawned, entering the front doors of the building. "You took on cops? Isn't that sort of stupid considering how hard they are trying to arrest you?"

"I didn't." Natsu closed his eyes, the image of beautiful blonde locks filling his mind, "A girl saved my ass."

The two exchanged confused looks as they entered the cool hallway, "Like a girl from another gang?" Gray lifted a brow.

"Yeah right." Natsu placed his hands behind his head carelessly, "The girl looked way to fucking innocent."

"A girl who would take on cops isn't innocent." Erza chuckled.

The hallway air brushed against Natsu's face as they walked through it. "She didn't fight them." He grinned a bit, the scene replaying in his memory, "It was like she outwitted them."

"Sounds interesting." Gray grinned, "Was she hot?"

They walked up the stairs, kids planting their backs to the walls to let them through. "She had this amazing blonde hair, man." Natsu grinned, "And brown eyes. Pale skin..."

Erza and Gray exchanged confused looks. "Okay..." The raven haired teen awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "That's great and all but, what about the good shit? Her tits? Ass? Body? What?"

Natsu widened his eyes, realizing what he just said. He met her fucking yesterday, what a feminine thing for him to tell his friends. But, he honestly couldn't remember anything else. Only her eyes. The brown ones full of complete amusement, even when she was facing the cops. As though the whole dangerous experience was nothing but an ordinary hobby of hers.

And her hair. It was if it were glowing. Perhaps it was due to his blurry eyes that made that effect but, it was enchanting. And every second he thought about her, the more she was engraved into his brain. Like a curse.

"What is this some love at first sight shit?" Erza lifted an eyebrow.

Natsu yawned, snaping out of his strange behavior, "Love?" His eyes lingered on an upcoming, bushing girl that was gazing after him as though he were her most desired treasure. "Do people even know the meaning of that word anymore?"

Erza wrapped her arm around his neck, "Romeo loves you. You love Romeo. Your family loves you. You love your family. You love Fairy Tail.." she shoved him into 3-A, gaining the attention of the other gang member who were lounging. "We love you."

"Don't an idiot and tell me that's the same love." Natsu let out a breath, sliding into his seat as Gray and Erza followed, separating to their designated spots.

Everyone sat silently, their attention clearly focused on Natsu's injuries as though he were some rare painting. "What happened to your face?" Cana vaguely spoke, saying exactly what everyone was thinking.

"He got beat up by the cops." Gray chuckled in a teasing voice.

Erza leaned back into her chair, resting the back of her head on the desk behind hers. "And was saved by a little blonde beauty."

_More like a little blonde idiot. _What was that girl thinking? Someone obviously so weak couldn't take on cops even if she had a gun on her. So what if her plan didn't work? Did she just plan on getting fucking arrested because she was stupid enough to stick her nose where it didn't belong? Honestly, showing up with a fake number in hopes to trick a couple of bastard cops, even after realizing who he was... she was so...

Jeez.

"Natsuuu?" Mira waved her hand in front of the pinkette, trying to gain his zoned out attention. He blinked, returning to reality, noticing everyone's stares on him. "So who was she?"

"Like hell I know?" Natsu yawned.

Gajeel grinned, "I'd like to meet this almighty girl who saved you out of all people. Is she insane?"

_Yes, _Natsu thought but failed to say. "I met her for a minute." He laid his head on wooden surface of his desk, "I know about as much about her as you do. Nothing. All she said to me was some stupid crap before disappearing. "

Stupid crap? What a load of bullshit. What she said still hadn't left his mind, her voice a clear as day.

_Why think of what could've happened when we've already received the ending result? _This mysterious girl's soft words echoed. _Don't you think it's sort of useless to think that way?_

Natsu laid his forehead on the desk. _What's wrong with me? Obsessing over some girl I met for five minutes. I don't even know her damn name._

Loke's sudden appereance at the doorway interupted the numerous of questions the gang was about to throw onto their leader. The ginger was glowing as if he just won the lottery. "What?" Cana spoke, clearly disinterested but, knew he wouldn't stop that annoying, boastful expression unless _someone _asked.

"I just scored." He grinned, striding through the desks to sit at his like some proud monarch.

Sting chuckled, "Whose the ugly bitch this time?"

Loke instantly shot the blonde-haired bastard a sharp glare which only entertained Sting all the more. "_Ugly_?" He laughed over dramatically, "The girl is beautiful!"

"Oh yeah? Who? Betcha Natsu has already been inside of that hole." Sting leaned forward, clearly loving the fact he was getting under Loke's skin.

"She just transferred today, so I fucking doubt it." Loke growled.

Widening his eyes, Sting spoke, "Wait? The new girl?" He started to make circles around his chest as if he had boobs, "The blonde with the huge-"

"Tits!" Loke nodded, his eyes instantly sparkling at the thought of her. "Ah, I think I'm in love."

Sting slammed his foot onto Sting's desk, pulling the ginger up by his shirt. "Yeah right, asshole! I saw her first."

"As if." Loke stood up, meeting Sting's threatening glare. "You haven't been out this classroom since I came here with you. There's no fucking way you met her before me!"

The others in the room just rolled their eyes at Fairy Tail's most famed dumbasses going at it. Sting wore a cocky grin, "Yesterday. After school. I saw her registering and made my move. She's _so _into me."

"Like an heiress would fuck a piece of shit like you!" Loke hissed.

"What'd you-' Sting blinked, interrupting his own sentence, "Heiress?"

Loke pushed up his glasses as though he'd just won. "Seems you didn't talk to her that much." Loke put on his egotistical, logical act, "Lucy Heartfilia. Heiress to the Heartfilia Family. She apparently had a vacation house here but due to change of business locations, they're living here for the time being."

"Would you two virgins just shut up?" Natsu hissed, obviously moody.

Sting and Loke looked at each other and pouted, mumbling stubborn remarks since they were both too scared refuse Natsu's command. Laxus chuckled, "Are you sexually frustrated or some shit?"

Yeah. That was probably it. He hadn't gotten off since yesterday and he didn't seduce a maid this morning. He was due for another release. "I swear your sex drive is almost impressive." Cana chuckled, "Every single day you need more. You're like some fucking beast."

Natsu lifted an eyebrow, "I could say the same about you and your alcohol."

Cana widened her and opened her bag almost immediately, "I almost forgot, I bought a brand new bottle!" The bell rang, making Cana's hopes immediately die. She stared at the bottle with somber eyes, "Till Lunch, my beloved."

One by one, the gang stood up, Natsu leading them out as they separated to head for their lockers. "Bring Sherry to me at Lunch." The pink haired leader spoke as Gray and Gajeel followed closely behind.

Natsu opened his locker, pulling out his books as Gajeel and Gray leaned against the locker. Gray looked up, noticing Loke with two girls. "Hey.." Gray nudged Gajeel, "Is that the new girl those two idiots were fighting over?"

Gajeel's eyes searched but could only focus on the small bluenette chatting next to the so-called "new girl." He grinned, "Jeez, Levy is such a babe."

"She's also the smartest and nicest girl at this school." Gray chuckled, "As if she'd go for a scary, metal bastard like you."

Natsu shut his locker, "One-sided loves are so hard aren't they?" The pinkette grinned mockingly.

"Wait till you find a girl you like." Gajeel retorted grouchily.

Gray let out a laugh, "The day Natsu falls in love is the day I get rejected."

The two raven-haired gangsters chuckled as Natsu was still focused on that girl he met yesterday. No matter how hard he tried, it was starting to become impossible to think of anything else. He's never been indebted to a chick before so maybe that was what he was so worked up about. He just needed to meet her again and repay her, then the stupid girl would vanish.

The laughing of Loke mixed with girls caught his attention, making him snap up. He examined the girls, one with blue hair, that popular bitch Levy no doubt and some other blonde. Yeah, really blonde. BLONDE!?

The girls turned around and waved to the ginger, enabling Natsu to view her face. Brown eyes. Pale skin. Golden hair. Right there. She was right fucking there. The two females walked into 3-A as Natsu stood half shocked and half worried about the uncontrollable fast pace of his heart.

Before Loke could react, he found himself being pinned up against the wall by his terrifying leader. "Who the hell was that!?" Natsu yelled, not waiting for an answer to continue shouting, "That was her. The girl from yesterday!"

The students, even teachers, walked by as though nothing was happening. The amount of control Natsu had over the school was ridiculous. "T-That's the new girl." Loke could barely breathe with Natsu's grip.

The pink-haired teen widened his eyes, realizing what he was doing and instantly put his friend back down. "Sorry." He sighed, brushing his fingers through his pink locks. "Her name is Lucy right?"

Loke frowned almost immediately, "Dammit!"

"What?" Natsu lifted a brow.

"And just when I thought I found my true love. My beloved little Lucy is going to be corrupted by you!"

Natsu rolled his eyes, "I just don't like knowing some bitch saved my ass. Once I repay her you're free to fuck her however you want."

With that, the four of them returned to class, almost everyone went silent upon his arrival. Natsu looked up to his seat and paused, seeing as Lucy was sitting literally right in front of his desk. Fate was really fucking annoying.

He sighed, forcing himself not stare at her as he reached his seat. His eyes lingered on the golden hair right in front of him. It really was beautiful, even more so now that he could look at it clearly. His face turned a bit red. _She smells so good. _

"You have quite the reputation here, you know." A voice spoke from in front of him. Natsu blinked, watching as the girl who captivated his mind all day turned around with a bright smile. Was she... talking to him?

Natsu cleared his throat, drowning the lame, flustered look he was just wearing. "So I've heard."

Cana looked over to the two and lifted her eyebrows and then softly chuckled at the sight. _Certainly an interesting girl._

"Fiore's most feared gang leader." Lucy spoke as though she were some bulky man then let out a laugh. "Aren't thugs supposed to beat up cops, not obey them?" Lucy's eyes narrowed on him like he were some prey, "Ah, but I suppose being an heir for such a power company would restrict you from doing that, hm?"

Natsu stared at her. Did she realize she was talking so casually to _him_? Natsu Dragneel? The girl either had a death wish or was just an idiot. "I could say the same to you, Miss _Heartfilia_." Natsu grinned, leaning back into his chair, completely amused with her words. "Getting involved with a gang leader may ruin your reputation."

"Not as much as _being _one." She winked, turning around as the bell rang. Natsu widened his eyes and leaned forward, grabbing her shoulder so she wouldn't turn away. She looked at him, "Yes?"

"About yesterday..." The teacher glared at him but Natsu gave a dark scowl, making his sensei cower in the corner of the room. "I don't like being indebted to people, especially women. So what do you want?"

"Want?" Lucy rolled her eyes as though his words were annoying to her. "I didn't get involved because I wanted your compensation."

She didn't? Was she fucking human?

"Then what did you do it for? You could've gotten killed." He lifted his brows, "Nobody would risk their life unless they got something in turn."

She let out a small chuckle, "Is that how you like to play? Always for a prize?" She turned around her brown eyes, dark with an intimidating gaze. "You really don't get the point of a game, do you?"

Cana stared at them as they conversed and laughed into her palm. _She sure does sound a lot like you, Natsu._

The pink haired leader stared at the beautiful girl before him with a deep grin. Her words were like his yet, somehow it seemed like she was much wiser. A game. And just when he thought no other good players existed on this chess board... now he had met this strange girl.

_This game suddenly got interesting. _Natu's gaze lingered on her as she turned around, her blonde hair facing him. As the teacher began to talk, the gang leader was able to see a bit of her pale cheek as Lucy shifted to look at the teacher.

She was like an addiction to him.

Every second he thought of her, it got worse. Now that he was behind her, this curse was just thickening. Her words seduced him. Her presence intrigued him. She was like a mystery. He couldn't tell what type of girl she was. Did she even fit into a category? Somehow, this sweet girl was terrifying to him yet, that made him want to play with her all the more.

Natsu's gaze was threatening, with pure amusement running through those onyx eyes he possessed. Erza looked at him from across the room and chuckled at his expression, sneaking a look at the blonde in front of him. She shoved her foot into Gray's head, whom turned around hissing. "The fuck?"

"Look," Erza nudged her head, directing his attention towards Lucy. "Guess he's found a new game piece."

Loke chuckled behind the duo, "Oh, you are completely wrong." The ginger whispered challengingly, causing the two to turn around with interest. "It's the contrary. He has become her game piece."

"What?" Erza lifted a brow, "The bitch is so innocent."

Loke pushed up his glasses and leaned back into his chair, "Whatever you say..." He chuckled lowly, "The poor bastard doesn't know what he's getting himself into."

Gray and Erza exchanged confused looks before thinking the same question of which, little did they know, would become the biggest mystery.

Who _was_ Lucy Heartfilia?

**My God. It's been a month. I am so sorry. For all you Soft Storm readers-of which I love- you probably already know I am extremely busy and I'm focusing on Soft Storm with the little time I have near a computer. So, I haven't really been able to write or even think of ideas for this story.**

**I tried.**

**I'm sorry if you don't like it, I really did try. I wrote this chapter in a couple different ways but this one sat the best with the future plot line. There will be grammar mistakes and some errors but, once things calm down I'll probably go through it and revise. **

**Let me just say, for all you writers... I now know how hard it is, switching from one story to another. So spare me please! I'm afraid it'll be slow updates till maybe October when my schedule is less busy. **

**Anyway! I hope you liked it. As always, thank you so much for the support and waiting so long. Please leave reviews-they help me with ideas and give me that extra "you can do it!" when I grow too tired to write.**

**I love you all! ~Lovex1**


	3. Chapter 3: She's innocent?

CHAPTER 3

Fairy Tail sat within the classroom of 3-A during the daily session of Lunch. The members sat silently, all preoccupied with their own activities. Especially Natsu whose current endeavor included a beautiful pink-haired girl who sat on his lap, her shirt unbuttoned down so her pink bra was free for the world to see. Her lips sucked on his neck as the indifferent boy just looked at his phone, clicking the down button slowly with a yawn.

"You know, I've been thinking about you..." The girl whispered seductively, licking up his jaw at a gradual pace, "It's been a while since you've wanted to see me."

Natsu rolled his eyes at the girl's desperate cry for affection hidden beneath her sexy voice. He leaned back so he tits were right in his face but, he just stared at them as though they were some dull object. Noticing the utter boredom in her beloved's face, the rose-haired beauty moved her hands down to his pants, slipping them inside to fondle his dick.

"What's with you?" She seemed a bit pissed, "I'm giving you good service and you're not even the slightest bit hard."

Gray chuckled hearing the intimidate conversation, "Maybe the guy's finally become permanently flaccid."

Natsu stared at the girl and sighed, "Quit talking and use your mouth for something useful."

The girl blinked for a moment and then nodded, dragging her body beneath the desk. As if desperate, her fingers quickly pulled at the pink-haired leader's zipper and button, watching as Natsu's underwear became clear for her to see. She pulled out the member and stared at it for a moment, a bit nervous she'd mess up.

"What are you waiting for?" Natsu let out a breath, leaning his head on his palm as his elbow rested on the side of the window.

Almost instantly, she winced at the scolding and took the cock, shoving it into her mouth. Natsu tried to get into the mood, becoming more sexually frustrated with every passing second. But as soon as he turned his head to face the desk in front of him, an image of golden hair flashed, for a split second, within his mind.

The girl hissed feeling him go soft in his mouth but as she looked up to see what was happening, she found herself being pushed off of his body. Confused, she blinked as the gorgeous gan leader zipped up his pants, "Get out." His dark voice spoke.

It took a moment for the girl to fully understand what those words meant, "What?" She slowly crawled out from beneath the wooden surface and stumbled to her feet, "You can't be fucking serious."

Natsu looked up to her with those eyes full of no emotion and the facial expression of someone unreadable. "I've grown tired of you." He grinned, leaning forward onto his desk, his elbow supporting the palm which held his chin. "But you understand, right? Everyone needs new toys, the old ones just get too... used."

A raging blush of fury and embarrassment erupted on her cheeks as she couldn't believe what she was hearing. The other gang members lifted their eyebrows, some whistling and others silently chuckling. Sherry frantically began to button her shirt with trembling hands, "So what? You're just going to fucking leave me?! I've pleased you for the last four years!"

Natsu lifted a brow, "Nobody forced you to be my whore now did they? You did that on your own free will." He sighed, twirling his cellular device between his fingers.

Sherry glared at the male, "I did it because I love you!" And there it was, the sentence that only made the girl seem that much more annoying in his eyes. "How can you just toss me to the side after one time!?"

Natsu turned his gaze toward the window, where he could view the football field and red track. He widened his eyes as almost immediately the glistening golden color of Lucy's blonde locks caught his eye. "Simple." He spoke as he observed the blonde who stood three floors below him, conversing with a group of starstruck freshman - due to her wealthy family and famous last name within society - while that Levy chick stood beside her. "I've already found a new toy."

"You mean the entire fucking female population in this damned school!" She cried out, wiping her eyes as tears hopelessly fell from them.

Natsu chuckled a bit as he got a better glimpse of the beautiful heiress's sweet and innocent face. "No, just one."

Sherry shook her head and squeezing her fists, unable to express her hurt and anger in a large enough manner. Instantly, she snapped her furious gaze to the other thugs who were covering their mouths, trying not to laugh or some - like Gajeel - weren't so polite to hide it. "Screw you all!"

Then she stormed out of the door, radiating with a violet heat.

Laxus whistled, "Two girls sent home crying in two days." He laughed, "If you aren't careful, Sherry's papa may be a cop as well and you'll get more wounds on that pretty face of yours."

Gray snickered, "Not if that little Lucy bitch comes to save your ass again."

Sting stared at the door, drooling due to Sherry's previous presence. "So if you don't want her, can I take her?"

Loke nodded, sharing the same lustful gaze, "Sherry was one of the hottest bitches you had. You sure you wanna let her go?"

Natsu stood up, making everyone immediately sharpen their gaze on him and sit up. "I want you to find Lucy after school and bring her to the Base."

As if they were already expecting this, everyone grinned, wanting to know more about this golden haired mystery girl who had their leader infatuated. And this would be a great opportunity.

"Don't tell me you're going to make her one of your sluts?" Cana quietly tittered, shaking her brunette head. "Based on the innocence radiating off of the girl, she wouldn't even know what to do with that lifeless dick of yours."

The pink haired leader looked to everyone, ignoring Cana's previous statement, "You will bring her to me. Got it?"

With a sigh, Cana joined the others in a unison nod and response, "Yes."

Though, all Loke did was sit back and enjoyed their little show. It was quite entertaining.

. . .

As the bell that signaled the end of class, determined and excited looks were exchanged by the gang members as other, irrelevant students exited the classroom. Natsu left, giving his friends/subordinates a nod before disappearing.

Lucy was the last to leave the classroom before them, due to her slow packing up. But instead of grabbing the female before she walked out of the class, they decided to take a longer way of dealing with the situation...

The blonde and beautiful Lucy Heartfilia walked along the empty hallway of the High School, humming a small tune as she walked. Several feet behind her, hidden by a wall, stood the gang of Fairy Tail. All of their eyes were glued to the golden-haired student, anticipating some sort of amazing event to unfold.

Lucy stopped before her locker and opened the metal container, placing her things inside. Sting frowned viewing the unbearably boring scene as it seemed to take an hour for her to just place one book inside. "Why don't we just fucking grab her?" He whispered, "This is boring as hell."

Erza slammed her fist into the blond's head, earning a pained groan from the boy. "Shut up."

A certain, petite bluenette slammed Lucy's door closed, greeting the blonde's gaze with a single pale arm. Lucy looked up to find Levy smiling below her, "Sorry I had some student council things to take care of."

The blonde smiled, filling Levy with a warmth at the sight of Lucy's radiating kindness. "I didn't wait long, you don't need to apologize."

The bluenette let out a blissful sigh as the duo continued down the corridor, "I don't understand how you can be so nice. It's hard to find honest and pure people like you nowadays."

Lucy didn't respond, instead her kind gaze wavered just for a split moment into something much more... impure. Though, her look of virtue quickly returned as Levy started to speak once again, "Speaking of which, there's some things you should know, considering you are new and all."

Lucy softly grinned, "And what is that?"

"There are a few people here you absolutely, positively cannot talk to." Levy nodded with a stern frown, "I saw you talking to _him _during class. It's not very surprising to think two heirs would converse but, you cannot continue with any sort of contact with that boy!"

The blonde lifted an eyebrow, chuckling, "Natsu? He seems hardly threatening."

The gang members let out silent chuckles at the brave comment, thoroughly enjoying the terrifying reputation Levy was giving their leader.

"He is a really bad guy! He's the leader of Fiore's most feared gang, not to mention that the cops want him _dead_!" The bluenette met Lucy's eyes with a sort of fear and seriousness to her eyes, "They are a _real _gang, Lucy. They are criminals, they hurt people, and purposefully strike fear into this city's heart. The only way to stay safe is to stay away, that's how we survive at this school."

_Survive? _The dramatic word nearly made Lucy chuckle but the distress within Levy's face forced her to swallow her giggle and nod, "If you really think it's best, I'll do my best to steer clear."

"Besides! He treats girls like toys. Tossing one away like it was nothing! I promise there isn't a girl here that hasn't been infatuated with the bastard. Girls are so stupid! They don't understand how heartless these guys are, especially that Natsu." She shook her head with a sigh, "I don't understand how someone can treat a person so horribly. Just throwing away someone when they are in love with you as if their feelings don't matter at all."

A dark glow just for a single moment shined in Lucy's eyes as she listened to the rant but soon covered it up with a teasing smile, "Don't tell me you were in love with him?"

Instantly, Levy flung up her hands, waving them frantically, "Like hell! But my friends have been and as student body president... the feelings of my classmates are important to me! And seeing girls heart broken because of that bastard angers me! Yet the whole school still continues to love them as though they aren't horrible convicts!"

"People aren't always as they seem, y'know." Lucy winked, playfully tapping Levy's small nose. "The world can be a very deceiving place. Don't trust everything you hear or see."

The petite bluenette stubbornly folded her arms, "I _know _he's pure evil!"

Lucy merely laughed and nodded her head, "Alright, alright. I understand."

Sting crossed his arms, sliding down the wall as the others were still attentively listening to the conversation. "Let's. Just. Take. Her."

"I'm telling you, it's not going to be easy to just take her." Loke spoke, not even taking the effort to view the scene as though he already knew exactly what was going to happen.

Mira lifted a brow, "How do you know so much about her?"

"My parents are lawyers." The ginger chuckled, "The Heartfilia family is a name you hear a lot rolling around the law universe."

They were going to ask further but, it was clear the ginger bastard wouldn't give them much more information as he was enjoying this whole "figure it out yourself while I sit by and laugh" thing way too much.

As Levy spoke to her new blonde companion, Lucy suddenly silenced, staring at the ground. The bluenette noticed the strange behavior and tilted her head, "Hey... Are you okay?"

Lucy shook her head and gave the petite president a bright grin, "Yeah, I just forgot I needed to get something from a class. But, I think my teacher left already."

Levy widened her eyes, "Oh! You can borrow my key, every student body president gets one to access the rooms."

The blonde smiled kindly, "That'd be great, thank you."

As the bluenette pulled out her binder, almost too quickly to even see, the blonde forced a paper to fly out with a simple tug, eventually leading to the other white scraps to fly out. Levy widen her eyes, not sure of how it happen but instantly dropped her things to pick of the fallen items.

Lucy focused her attention on the bag placed on the ground beside the blue-haired president. A golden key was sticking out of the corner of it and Lucy swiped it swiftly, slipping it into her pocket. Without a moment of hesitation, the blonde began to help Levy with her things until it was completely gathered, "I'm sorry. I'm so clumsy." She laughed at herself.

"Oh no it's fine, really." Lucy spoke as they slowly rose to a standing position again.

Levy turned her attention to her bag, picking it up to scavenger for the key but, was dumbfounded when none was to be found. "I swear I had it." She started to dig harder, a look of frustration on her cute face, "I might of left it in my classroom... Do you mind waiting if I go get it?"

The blonde smiled as she took the bait and shook her head, "I'll be right here."

The blue-haired president nodded, basically giving Lucy a salute before dashing off, "I'll be right back!"

The gang members glued themselves to the wall in hopes Levy wouldn't see them as she ran by. Gray scratched his head, "Didn't she just steal the key though?"

The others nodded, a bit confused as to what exactly their blonde-haired target's intentions were. Though as Lucy started to walk towards the classrooms, it seemed as though she were trying to rid of the president for whatever reason.

The blonde hopped up the stairs, her light footsteps softly echoing with every tread. Fairy Tail followed closely behind, watching as she went all the way up to the 3rd level. What could she possibly need there? Wasn't she supposed to be going home - or with them but she didn't quite know that yet.

Their suspicions officially reached the max as her body quietly strode into their good ol' pal Class 3-A. Loke laughed, "Well now's your chance." Though what he said was correct, it was like he was mocking them somehow.

The thugs hesitated a bit, taken back by the ginger gangster's reaction but ultimately went for it. Sting, waiting for this the entire time, was the first to dash for the classroom. As he entered, he had a confident march, "Caught you-"

He stopped, as did the other entering members, as he viewed the sight before him. Lucy was in there, yes, but not how they expected. Her body was sitting on top of her desk, her legs crossed as she swung them back and forth, her arms leaned back as she was completely facing them. As though she'd been expecting them for hours.

"Oh, and here I thought I was going to have to wait a little bit longer for you to decide whether to blow your cover or not." She giggled, her smile bright with sweet beauty. Her fingers pulled out the key and threw it up in the air repeatedly, "I thought it'd be better if we left the president out of this. She's terrified of you guys and I didn't want her to worry too much."

So she knew they were following her the whole time?

Loke grinned as the others seemed shocked and utterly amused at the same time. "Well, at least you aren't too boring." Erza grinned at the girl who seemed to hold this threatening gaze despite the pure grin on her pink lips. "But I suppose it'd be more of a shock if you were, considering that pink haired asshole has shown such a great interest in you."

Gray stepped forward, "So I assume you know you're also going with us." The raven haired gang member grinned darkly, "To our Base."

"Is that supposed to sound frightening Mr. Mean Gangster Boy?" She spoke in a teasing tone, hopping off of the wooden surface. She moved past the line of thugs, pulling out a piece of paper and a pen from her bag, writing something down on the scrap. "I have no problem going with you, you don't need to seem so on guard." She looked up after writing the last word, making the others wince with caution. They couldn't read what this chick was thinking at all, which made them all the more vigilant. "I'm more interested in the terrifying, famous Fairy Tail than you are of me."

She stared at them as they tried to figure out exactly what just happened and gave them a large smile before exiting the room. Slowly, Sting leaned into Rogue, "Did we just fall into _her _trap?"

Loke patted the blonde's back as the others stood completely dumbfounded, "Scary right?"

"Definitely." Erza grew a deeply amused grin, walking forward, after the blonde, the other following soon after.

It seemed Lucy placed the small note and the key in Levy's locker - so the bluenette wouldn't panic tomorrow having lost the item. She pulled out her phone, sending the president a reassurance text that she'd already gone home. "You seem to be prepared for this situation..." Mira giggled a bit as the blonde walked in front of them, sending the message.

Lucy turned her head, blinking, "It's easy to be prepared for anything if you use the right technique."

"You mean lying?" Gray lifted a brow.

The blonde was silent and merely gave them another white-teethed smirk. Loke seemed to find that comment humorous or perhaps somewhat ironic as he silently chuckled to himself.

The group exited the back door and ultimately ended up surrounding their (supposed to be) kidnap victim. Sting stood next to her, staring at her every chance he got, "You know, after this we could-"

"I'm busy." Lucy bluntly spouted.

The blond frowned, "The what about-"

Loke nudged his love rival, "Don't waste your time with him. You need a more sophisticated-"

Erza hit them both, "Shut up."

The duo lusty boys groaned as Lucy simply giggled, watching as they turned down an alleyway where a door stood bolted to the brick wall. Erza opened it and smiled at the blonde girl, "Welcome to Fairy Tail's base."

As she walked in, there was a small room, only probably able to fit up to 5 people and a doorway where a white beaded cloth with some symbol that represented "Fairy Tail" in the middle of it. Gray lifted the fabric, allowing Lucy to gaze the full room. It was relatively made of just concrete with couches centered in the room. There was a pool table, fridge, tons of empty alcohol bottles, and several cushions laid out across the ground.

Right below the graffiti that beautiful spelled "Fairy Tail" was a type of throne where the king sat, a pink haired Natsu Dragneel. He seemed to be occupied with playing a game of chess with himself. "Natsu." Laxus cleared his throat, earning the attention of the gang leader.

As soon as he looked up, his eyes first caught onto the golden hair that was permanently burned into his brain. "Miss Heiress." He chuckled, his eyes dark with intimidation and taunt.

Lucy grinned, returning the same look, "Mr. Badboy."

The gangsters looked at each other and shrugged, slowly spreading out to different sections in the room. "Come here." Natsu spoke.

Lucy obeyed and strode towards him, still examining the place. "Inviting a girl you barely know to your hideout? Seems rather risky."

He grinned, picking up his Queen piece on the board, waving it around as she stood before him. "Tell me, do you know how to play chess?"

Lucy chuckled, swiping the king from his board, matching the same motion he was making with his game piece. "You had me kidnapped for a game of chess?" She sighed, "Sorry to disappoint but, I've never played."

Natsu snickered, kicking a seat out from underneath his throne, "And?"

Lucy looked at the flat seat and let out breath before folding it out and sitting before the game board. Her pieces where the white as his were black, examining this made her grin, "I am white, hm?" She giggled at the pretty color.

The pink haired leader leader back, "It's only fitting, isn't it?"

"White stands for innocence and purity and black for immorality and darkness." She smiled obliviously, stating the obvious fact, "You should take the first turn. I know a bit but, I'd like to see an example."

Natsu took the offer, studying the girl carefully, trying to figure out why he was so damn obsessed with her. She seemed to be studying the board carefully before making her move. _What is she thinking? _The leader thought, moving his piece.

"What do you suppose darkness is?" Lucy spoke through her turn, turning her large, innocent brown eyes up to his as she moved her piece. "Is the color black truly what defines it?"

Natsu narrowed his eyes on her, "Are you suggesting the color white would prove to show the same evil?"

He looked down to her pieces and moved again... she really wasn't any good at the game. "Disappointing." He sighed out loud.

The blonde chuckled as he moved his piece, humming a bit as she moved her queen. "Deception is one of the darkest cruelties in the world." She spoke softly.

Natsu didn't look at the board, fully aware she wouldn't win anyway. "That is true." He hummed, growing bored of her and the game. _Another boring girl who can't play the game. _He leaned back in his throne. _How damn disappointing._

"Innocence can be considered the world's greatest deception." She spoke, her voice turning dark which seemed to shock both him and the spectating gang members. Slowly she settled into a threatening grin, her eyes never leaving his as she moved her white piece, knocking down his king with her queen. "Checkmate."

**Hi! It's been a long ass time. Soooorrrrrry!**

**I took a break, a long one :/ I hope you like this chapter. I rushed the ending a bit since I only have (now had) 15 minutes to type and upload it. I hope you weren't waiting too long or were too made with me. But there you are! **

**I love you all!**

**Leave reviews!**

**~Lovex1**


End file.
